My American Idiot
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: America pisses off England, and he gets punished.  WARNINGS: USUK, Punk!England, American Idiot by Green Day, UkeAmerica, slight abuse, yaoi, and smut. Don't like, don't read.


**My American Idiot**

Author's Note: This is dedicated to TheDragonOfSocialGatheringsXD, as a late birthday present/congrats on the AP Exam gift, okay?  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Punk!England, UkeAmerica, USUK, yaoi, smut, all that other good stuff.

_THE EDIT:_ As per suggestion of Fai'swingchronicles (go check him out), I'm moving the author note's to the end of the chapter. Anything to be explained will have an * next to it! Thank you, god sir!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, the anime, the characters, any of it. I own my personal fantasies.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Arthur nearly screamed as he got into his car. Speeding away from the finally finished World Conference, he turned on the radio, looking for anything to distract him from his anger.<p>

The whole meeting had been hell. France took it upon himself to be three times as annoying (just when England thought it wasn't possible) and made blatant innuendos about the idea that England had a small dick, and started a stupid argument about which was more perverted.

With that, America jumped into the now fist fight by using his monstrous strength to separate the 'elderly'. And when England's red face was mistaken for 'being shy that America was touching him in public', Francis received a nice sucker punch and Texas was nearly crushed by a flying elbow.

England smirked quite evilly to himself while switching the channels- very proud of himself.

Finally, Arthur heard something that distracted him from the rage- a screaming voice, rocking guitar solos, and lyrics that at times made no sense. Punk.

Punk was something England had really tuned into since the early 80's. But now, it didn't seem too bad to hear- the sheer loudness of it and necessity to focus solely on the music to understand sent him into a different concentration. And before he knew it, he was blasting the volume and singing along to the Sex Pistons, 'Anarchy in the UK'.

When that was finished, Arthur realized he was already starting to feel a bit better (not thinking about those two)and waited for the next song. What he received, was a nice little reminder came on…

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot  
>Don't want a nation that doesn't know media.<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America.<em>

Arthur's grin only widened. Considering that this _was _an American punk band, Green Day definitely knew what they were talking about.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>Well that's enough to argue.<em>

…Arthur would never admit it aloud (unless alcohol come into the picture), but he sorely missed his former colony. Arthur could remember when Alfred was still just a kid, 'Alfie'. He was just a tiny, new nation at the time they found him. For some reason, in a contest between 'Arfur' and 'Francie', Arthur got chosen, and America became his colony.

And of course, in revenge, France used his own problems* as a means of payback to his loss of what would be a great country. Alfred took it to heart, and thus was the 'American Revolution' put into motion, and England finally had no choice but to let go of his little brother.

And Arthur missed him, so bad. Just once, he wished that he would arrive at home, hear "Arfur!" and have the little boy jump into his arms. But that would never happen again, Arthur thought bitterly. That little boy was replaced by this man, by this strong, handsome man who couldn't be controlled anymore.

By the Alfred F. Jones that England got pissed off just by _looking _at...

And of course, England would never say it out loud that he thought this new man to be beyond attractive. He wouldn't let it slip that the young nations smile made him want to laugh, and that he wished those strong arms would hold him- or that he wondered how big Florida really was…

Arthur was slammed from his thoughts when a car beeped: he had been holding up traffic. He kept his car moving forward, and was soon arriving at his home.

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<em>

This reminded him, as he shut off the engine, that he really missed punk music.

… Did his old clothes still fit him?

* * *

><p>About an hour, many verbal fights, and bus stops later, Alfred was standing on the doorstep of Arthur Kirkland. The young nation felt guilty about pissing his older brother off so much- it wasn't heroic at all. So the heroic thing to do now would be to apologize, right?<p>

After knocking on the door for five minutes, America was getting impatient. He knew Iggy was home, the car was in the driveway. Maybe he was ignoring him… Or maybe he didn't hear? Well, either way, Alfred wasn't having it. With a loud, "I'm coming in!" he took the spare key from the between the base and the pot of one of Iggy's flower pots and opened the front door, shutting it behind him.

"IGGY!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs, and was pleased with the loud yelp that came from the top of the stairs. Jumping two stairs at a time, he burst into Arthur bedroom, and was shocked beyond belief.

_Now everybody do the propaganda.  
>And sing along in the age of paranoia.<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur was terrified, shocked, confused, and (deep on the inside, very happy) pissed off by the face that burst into his room.<p>

He was even more surprised when the young nation remained quiet, taking in the drastically changed appearance.

With a skin tight, acid green A-Shirt peeking out beneath a loose jacket fitted with chains and studs, ripped black skinny jeans where tucked into extra high Chucks, and piercings that appeared from nowhere, this only served to make the bright green eyes glaring from beneath ashy blond bangs look scarier. Black and silver wrist straps hung on his arms, and a studded choker was on his neck.

If America wasn't so terrified, he would have thought it to be the sexiest thing he ever saw.

"Ar…thur?" he stuttered, and those killer eyes narrowed.

"What the bloody _hell _are you doing in my house, you bloody wanker?" England growled, his accent becoming more prominent.

"You… weren't answering…" America finally replied, still too surprised to form a coherent sentence.

"And did think about_ why, _you gormless nitwit?" he growled, and stomped over and got in America's face.

"… I… came to… apologize…"

"Can you speak in bloody complete sentences? It's _annoying!" _and then Arthur sucked in a large breath. "Did you just say you came to apologize?"

"…Yes…?" the younger nation seemed unsure of himself, for once. This new, unexpected reappearance of the older nation seemed to have been a huge shock. And England could admit, he looked pretty scary.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>Well then that's enough to argue.<em>

For some reason, seeing America like this, England felt empowered to do as he pleased. He pushed America's shoulders roughly, and when the younger was shocked, he started forcing his beloved jacket off.

"Iggy, what are you-"

"Be _quiet, _you twit." was his reply, and he finally helped and shrugged off the jacket. "Take off your shirt," was commanded, and Alfred began to do so in fear of what this terrifying England would do. He began unbuttoning his shirt, but when he glanced up, he realized that he could see Arthur in the mirror.

Said person was glaring at Alfred's back, but with an odd smile on his face. Now, America was reduced to his form fitting undershirt, and even that was removed.

His dog tags jingled and fell against his skin- Alfred shivered when his chest was exposed to Arthur.

"What are you doing?" he felt the need to ask, and heard a chuckle. In the mirror, he could see England pulling up his shirt and unbuckling an undecorated black belt. When it was tugged free of the belt loops, he folded it in half, and held the two ends in his hand.

"I'm going to show you, just _how much _you tick me off." Arthur finally said, and Alfred's eyes widened. He wouldn't-

_WHAP!_

"OW!" Alfred yelled at the leather made sharp contact with his exposed back. Before he could turn around, the belt came into contact twice more. "What the hell?" he screamed, and heard a thud as the belt was dropped to the floor. America was roughly pushed onto the bed but the Brit, one hand holding his wrists on his lower back*, the other pushing the side of his face firmly into the mattress, and his legs were sat on.

Feather light kisses fell upon the now red marks on his back area, and America stopped struggling. He hissed when the sore skin was kissed harder, or was sucked on.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
>One nation controlled by the media.<em>

"You're a bloody idiot." England growled, and bit sin on his neck. America shivered at the breath that drifted across his nape- it smelled like the black tea Arthur was always drinking, enticing, and delicious. A particularly big movement was when the shell of his ear was licked slowly, and his earlobe was sucked on.

Alfred moaned,"Ar…thur…" and the Brit grunted. "…Why?"

"Because it bloody pisses me off to see you and you never get punished. I've been waiting a long time for this." England chuckled at the double meaning.

More kisses were laid upon his aching back, and the sucking became more prominent. Alfred was sure that he had hickeys everywhere, and he could feel them. Alfred yelped when he finally received a bite to his shoulder, and a husky voice demanded in his ear, "If you want me to stop, say so."

Alfred was about to speak up, but his mind when blank when England gave him a hot, wet lick on his cheek. Alfred whined again, and Arthur sat up a bit to find bruising on the young nation's cheek.

"Hmm…. did I do that?" he asked jokingly, and kissed the bruise again, earning himself another delicious whine from the American's throat. Arthur released aMerica's hand and face, but the younger didn't do much before he realized that they found a more important job than restraining him- undoing his pants.

"A-Arthur! S-stop-" he yelped, and nearly screamed when England's cold hands slid into his boxers and squeezed his now growing erection.

"Oh? What's this?" England pondered evilly, and gave it another tight squeeze, to which America cried out.

_Information nation of hysteria.  
>It's going out to idiot America.<em>

"I see… Alfred, here you were lying to me… I'll have to extend the punishment." England reproached, and he got up, and pulled America's shoulder until he flipped; the younger's bare chest exposed to the smug gaze of his 'older brother'.

Arthur noted, that his 'little brother' s nipples, pink against his tanned skin, were hard, and he bent down, surprising Alfred with a wet kiss, slipping his tongue into the parted lips as they were sucking in air. Alfred flinched for a second, and then grew accustomed and finally kissed back, to Arthur pleasure. But, he was _not, _pleased when the American started fighting for dominance, and slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

He wouldn't be having any of that.

England promptly bit America's tongue, and the larger nation yelped, and withdrew the muscle. Needing a breath of air, Arthur released his mouth, and trailed kisses downward. Alfred whined about his tongue, until Arthur bit his hardened nipple. America began to moan, and his brother tweaked the other deprived one, and licked circles around them. The kisses continued south, and Alfred realized where this was going.

"Don't…" he groaned, but totally forgot protest as Arthur began removing his pants. After slipping his boxers, to expose his erection, America shivered under his gaze, feeling embarrassed and exposed. He covered his face,but was stopped when Arthur pulled his hands away and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Shhh…" he cooed. "There's nothing wrong with you… you're beautiful." America's eyes widened, and England went back down. America's mind went utterly blank when England's warm mouth enveloped his cock, taking him in whole.

England liked Florida very much.

Alfred moaned, and fisted his hands into England blond hair as said person licked the underside, and sucked, deep-throating as much of him as possible. He continued lavishing him, taking moans from his former charge, and when America muttered, "Arthur…", he hummed, sending vibrations throughout the younger's body.

Feeling that familiar tug in his loins, America started out, "Iggy… wait… I'm gonna…!" his fists tightened, and he released, whilst England drank every last drop. He then released him, with a trail of saliva stretching from Florida to him mouth; he licked his lips, and then licked Florida all over.

While America lay still, panting on the bed, England gave him sweet kisses, on his cheeks and lips- tender, soft. Loving.

"Hmmm… it's not fair that I still have my clothes on, hm?" he asked, and when received a pitiful, 'no', England smiled and sat up, removing his accessories, one by one, while the younger recovered. Finally removing his jacket, Alfred watched in awe as pale skin was exposed from underneath his shirt, dropping everything over the side of the bed.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<em>

Finally, pants came off, along with boxers, and England was also exposed to America's half-lidded gaze, which widened when he saw how hard he was.

"Arthur…" he whispered, and that person laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

"I love you, so much, Alfie…" England whispered against America's chest, and snuggled underneath his chin. "So, so much…"

"…I- love you too, Arthur…" the young man replied slowly, and felt the grin grow on the others face.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Really really?"

"Yes." America grew more sure of himself, and was happy with the purr he got from England.

It felt so good, so different, as the two lay there together, completely nude. Alfred couldn't tell anymore where his body ended, and where Arthur's began, but he was… happy with it.

Arthur lifted himself again, and gave America a long stare.

"Can I…?"

"….Yeah… you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm."

England smiled, and put three fingers to America's lips. "Suck." he commanded, and they were immediately taken in by the younger, licking them thoroughly, coating them in saliva. England found it so extremely sexy… and cute. Alfred was blushing deeply, and looking up at him with shy eyes, almost timid. When he was done, England reached down, and slipped a finger in.

America hissed, and England let him grow adjusted. With a nod, England slipped the next one in, and began making a scissoring motion, and finally the third, spreading him open. America whined when the fingers were removed, but they were quickly replaced with England's cock.

They both groaned, and Arthur's lips crashed onto Alfred's, as the latter grew accustomed.

_Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<em>

When he received another nod, England pulled himself outwards, and slammed back it, earning a near scream from America as he hit his prostate.

"Arthur!" he screeched, and tears spilled from his eyes; that person licked them away, and repeated, and began setting a pace. Their intertwined hands clenched and squeezed, while their lips were stuck together. Their hips rocked, and thrusted; and America met him with each thrust.

God, America was so tight!

England knew he had made the right decision, as he continued fucking this young man. He loved him with his entire being, annoying or not, and he could only hope that these feelings weren't one-sided…

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled, and came with Alfred's walls; his seed spilling inside, and Alfred moaned loudly. Arthur collapsed on top of him, and they laid there, panting, spent, exhausted.

After a few minutes, Arthur pulled himself out, and cuddled up against America while pulling the blanket over them. his partner's eyes were drooping, and England's own felt heavy…

Just before sleep took him, England heard, "I love you, Iggy…"

I love you too, Alfie…

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>Well that's enough to argue.<em>

And they never noticed Hungary with a bloody nose and a video camera outside the window, or the fact that she was standing on France's shoulders, who in turn was standing on a trash bin.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: <strong>Do NOT ask me where this shit comes from, I just woke up yesterday and it was THERE. Like, THERE next to me, and I was like "AAAAAAAHHHHH I TOTALLY NEED TO DO THAT!". I don't know why the song is there, it just is. Any questions or concerns, send me a PM. Now, GOOD NIGHT! ~Kami-chan

* 1- his own problems: the French Revolution influenced many countries, America included.

* 2- that where it looks like officers hold your writs so they can put on handcuffs. If I'm wrong, let me know.


End file.
